Precious Little Maid
by Nightwing13
Summary: A story of Alexis Howell. The school board president who works at a cosplay maid resturant. What happens when Dougie catches her? Will he tell the school or fall for her? DougiexOC
1. Introduction

**Yes, another Dougie fic by me! So now I'm writing five stories at once, once again. The story is based off the anime called Maid Sama, it's really good but I wanted to change it a bit so I made it into a Dougie fic. I hope you enjoy! I do not own McFLY.**

**Precious Little Maid**

**Introduction:**

Another boring school year has started once again at Clapton High. The only difference this time is that instead of Clapton being an all boys school again, it's not a public school for both genders. This year, I'm attending as one of the first female students. I studied hard in middle school to get accepted here because I knew I could change the school full of vicious and sexual boys into a nice and peaceful school for the school. That's why I'm the school president.

As the school president, let me introduce myself. My name is Alexis Howell. I'm a senior of Clapton High, the ex-all boys' school. It's my duty as the school council President to whip these boys back into shape and show respect to each and everybody at this school, including the girls.

I'm currently checking the halls of Clapton High, making sure all the students are doing their chore duties. But I heard a familiar voice call my name. And it didn't sound good.

"Alexis!" I followed the direction my name was being called and saw two of my best friends, Erica and Vanna, being harassed by three boys.

"You three!" I called to them.

The once laughing boys stopped laughing and turned to me, glaring.

"What do you want?" The leader, Joel, of the small group asked.

"You've already broken two school rules. Violation to harassing other students and not follow school dress code." I said as I walked over to them.

"What just because I wore my tie loose that's wrong? What are you gonna do about it?" Joel asked with a smirk on his face.

Joel yes wore his uniform, but he wore too many accessories. He wore small hoops on both ears and I wouldn't tolerate that. Plus, he and his other lackeys wore their uniforms wrong!

I grabbed his two lackeys, Dennis and Ian by their ties and tightened them so they were almost choking. Then I grabbed Joel by his hoops and pulled them out of his ears. Dennis and Ian both screamed when they saw their leader's ears bleeding quite a bit.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dennis asked as the three of them ran away.

"Nice job Alexis." Erica said as she and Vanna made their way over to me.

"Thanks for getting rid of those perverted creeps." Vanna said as she hugged me.

"No problem. Those boys need to be taught a lesson on how to treat a girl." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Soon the sound of someone sobbing filled my ears.

"Looks like they're not the only ones look." Erica said as she pointed down the hallway to a blonde girl crying. In front of her stood Dougie Poynter, the school heartthrob.

I didn't find him attractive what so ever. He was always breaking girls' hearts with no care at all. Plus he has dyed his hair so many times I can't stand it. But it has returned to its natural dirty blonde color, with the back of his hair showing brown. An odd natural color.

"What's going on over here?" I said as I walked over. The girl continued crying in her hands and Dougie looked up at me with his careless eyes.

"Nothing really, just turning down another girl's heart." He said in a monotone. Then the girl ran off past me and my friends. "I'll be going to class now." He said as he past us too. I glared at him as he continued walking down the hallway. I now had fists clenched at my sides.

"Gaah! That boy really bothers me!" I yelled.

"Aw Alexis, some boys will never change." Erica told me, trying to make me calm down.

I was so glad when school was finally over for the day. I could finally was able to go home and relax. As I walked to the gate that blocked my small house it fell over once I touched it.

"Ah, not again!" Then the other side of the gate fell down. "Great…now we have to fix that!" I didn't bother picking up the gates and made my way into my house. "I'm home!" I called as I walked through the door, but just as I started walking on the wood floor, my left foot fell through the floor. "What the hell is this?"

"Oh, by the way sis, the floor had a hole in it so I covered it with a newspaper." My younger sister Stephy said as she walked down the stairs.

"Newspaper? Why didn't you try patching it up?"

"I was too busy writing letters to get prizes. We have no money so it's a good idea to try winning food and other things we need. It's all free." My sister said quietly as she lifted a cardboard box from the front door.

"What's that?" I asked as I pulled my foot from the hole and sat on the stairs as I watched my sister open the box.

"Some food. Rice, eggs, soy sauce."

"Was this prize from a Japanese food man?"

"Yes." She responded as she dropped the box off in the kitchen and then ran up to her room. I sighed and climbed the stairs to my own room. I changed out of my school uniform into a pair of worn out jeans, a t-shirt, and a small hoodie. Then I traveled to my mother's room where she was working on her pottery.

"Mom?" I called as I opened the door to find her coughing and I sighed. "I hear you were called to the night shift at the hospital." She looked up at me and simply nodded.

"Yes, but its okay. As long as I get paid working as a nurse a taking care of my two wonderful daughters, I'm willing to do anything."

"Just…please don't overwork yourself."

"Well it is dad's fault we're in this spot." I jumped hearing the sound of my sister's voice.

"Stephy, don't bring up such a bad memory!" I scolded my little sister.

"I'm just stating the obvious. Oh, by the way, your boss called. She needs you to come in and work today."

"WHAT?" I yelled as I ran to my room and grabbed my purse and baseball cap. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I yelled as I ran back down the stairs, only to have my right foot go through the floor. "Damn floor!"

My mother isn't the only one in the house who has a job. I too work. It's not the best job but it pays well for a high school student. Although, I'm still not quite use to the uniform.

"Welcome back to Maid Latte, who would you choose to be your server?" I heard my boss, Betsy greet.

Yes, you heard right. Maid Latte. It's a small French restaurant. Of course, the waitresses have to look French too, so we have to wear French maid dresses…from Japan….

The uniform flat out sucks. But, as long as nobody from school finds out I work here, I'm happy. There's no way I want to lose my reputation as the School Board's President!

"Hey Alexi, can you take the trash out?" Betsy asked me as I walked into the back of the restaurant where the chef worked.

"Sure!"

The trash wasn't too heavy. If it was I didn't notice. All my martial arts practice sessions were paying off!

"Still would be nice if we had an actual dumpster." I said to myself as I tried stuffing the trash bag into the trash can.

"Wow, if it isn't the Prez." I froze stiff and slowly turned around to see who was talking about me. Nobody knew, except the students from school, about me being the President of the school.

There stood, Dougie Lee Poynter.

"Long time no see." He said with a careless expression and his hands stuffed into his pockets. I didn't know what to do. I could only stand there and stare back, until I finally got the courage to run back into the building and lean against the back door.

_Shit…Dougie Lee Poynter…saw me!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Yes, another Dougie fic by me! So now I'm writing five stories at once, once again. The story is based off the anime called Maid Sama, it's really good but I wanted to change it a bit so I made it into a Dougie fic. I hope you enjoy! I do not own McFLY.**

**Chapter 1 (Alexis's P.O.V.)**

"Alexis?" I looked up to see Betsy looking down at me with a worried look on her face. "Do you feel alright? Maybe you should go home?"

"Uh, no!" I said as I hopped to my feet. "I'm fine, I can work!" Before she could insist me to go home I grabbed a tray of food and delivered it straight to one of our customers.

I was silently freaking out inside about Dougie finding out about my secret, but I wasn't going to let it interfere with my work. I made sure I pleased the customers and made sure they had all their food they ordered. It didn't feel too long till my shift was finally over. I was finally able to change out of my ridiculous maid uniform and back into my normal street close.

"Thanks again for coming in Alexis!" Betsy called from behind me as I opened the back door to leave.

"No problem Betsy, see ya!" When I closed the door I looked up. With my luck, Dougie was still standing out here.

"Hey look, it really was the Prez." He told himself with a neutral voice and expression.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked as his coolness built rage inside of me.

"No reason, just wanted to check if that maid was you really you. And it was." He said as he adjusted himself from leaning on the brick wall across from the door to Maid Latte.

"Good work girls!" I heard Betsy tell everyone from inside. I panicked, scared Betsy would see Dougie and I together. I walked up to Dougie and grabbed his left wrist.

"Let's talk somewhere else."

"'Kay." He said, still in his cool tone, as I dragged him behind me.

I took him to the play ground near my house. Of course I wasn't going to bring him into my house to talk; I would never let this…thing in. I was thankful that I worked the nightshift at Maid Latte today because none of the neighborhood kids were in the playground at this time. When I was pleased that nobody was around, I finally told Dougie. I told him about my job and why I need it. He seemed…really understanding.

"So you work to pay off your dad's debt huh?" I nodded. "I don't get it though, why work there if you don't want people to find out?"

"Because the pay is so well, and the manager and employees are so kind to me."

"So you don't care if I tell everyone at school." My gentle nature seemed to vanish.

"NO YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!" He just smirked.

"Alright Prez, well you better get some sleep if you're gonna boss more boys at school tomorrow." Then he left. I watched him as he left; he was so…mysterious…

_Wait…WHY DO I EVEN CARE?_

"ALEXIS!" I heard Erica call my name.

It was the next day, and I didn't get much sleep. I was too worried to think if I could trust Dougie about my secret.

"What's up Erica?" I asked as I found Erica and Vanna standing outside the building that held the environmental club. They were both carrying a bouquet of flowers there.

"The boys from the boxing club left their punching bag on the stairs to the environmental room. We can't get in." Vanna explained. I looked over at the stairs which in fact had a black punching back, blocking the stairs.

"Those inconsiderate, foul-mouthed, perverted…" I grabbed the chain of the punching bag and with all my strength through it over my shoulders. "BOYS!" The bag landed right in front of the door to the Boxing Club just as it opened.

"WHAT DEMON DID THIS?" A boy screamed.

"Thanks so much Alexis!" Erica thanked me.

"Lifting weights again I see." Vanna added with a smile. She picked a flower out of the bouquet of daisies and gave me one. "Thank you!"

"Aw thanks Vanna, it really wasn't any trouble at all." I said as I sniffed the flower. I heard Erica gasp and I looked at her. She was staring at something behind me so I turned around to find out myself.

Dougie himself was standing there. He had a serious look in his face, but I could see a hint of confusion in his blue-green eyes.

"What are you staring at?" I yelled at him. He just sighed and turned on his toe to leave. "That was…weird."

"Aw, you have the school heartthrob checking you out!" Erica squealed as she hugged me from behind.

"Wh-what?"

"Dougie Poynter, hmm, not the best choice but I approve." Vanna added.

"What? I'm not dating him!" I yelled as Erica released me from her deadly hold.

"Maybe not now, but I can see it." I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open.

"Well, see ya later Alexis!" Vanna said as she and Erica left me to go into the environmental room.

"….YOU'RE INSANE!" I yelled to them.

**(Dougie's P.O.V.)**

Once I was back in my homeroom class, I watched as Alexis's friends teased Alexis. It was so funny to watch her reactions. It was almost…cute.

"Hey John." I called to one of my class mates as I continued to look out the window.

"Yea Dougie?"

"What do you know about Alexis Howell?"

"You're really asking about a girl man?"

"Yeah, I am. Didn't she go to our elementary school?" I asked as I turned to face John. I was a bit annoyed that he wouldn't give me an actual answer.

"Yeah, but she's changed since then. Her father left her and her family. Since then, she's hated guys with a passion." I looked back out the window and watched as Alexis made her way back into the main building of the school.

_Hates guys with a passion, eh?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Yes, another Dougie fic by me! So now I'm writing five stories at once, once again. The story is based off the anime called Maid Sama, it's really good but I wanted to change it a bit so I made it into a Dougie fic. I hope you enjoy! I do not own McFLY.**

**Chapter 2 (Alexis's P.O.V.)**

Right after school, I headed straight to work. I knew it was going to be a long night from all the homework and student council papers I had to go over. Once I was changed into my ridiculous maid uniform, I went straight to the front door as the entrance bell rang.

"Welcome back Master." I said as I bowed, but when I straightened back up I couldn't believe my eyes. Even my jaw dropped open1

There, standing in front of me was Dougie Poynter. Of course I couldn't yell at him or anything so I just put on a fake smile and continued my routine.

"Right this way master." I said as I led him to a small table in the corner of the room. "Please take your time ordering your meal." I said in a cheery tone.

It took him a while to look away from me. When he was finally able to adjust his eyes from me, he scanned the menu with one quick glance. He pointed to his choice and looked up at me.

"Uh…" I looked over his shoulder.

The Peppermint Tea? Coming right up!" I took the menu from him and headed into the kitchen.

"I need a pot of Peppermint Tea please." I told the cooks. They nodded and immediately got to work.

Why is that guy here? Is he really just messing with me? Or maybe he's testing his own courage? Either way, I can't back down from this challenge.

"Here's the Tea Alexis." One of the cooks told me as she handed me the pot.

"Oh, thank you." I poured the tea into a tea cup and carried it out of the kitchen to Dougie. "Sorry for the wait." He didn't say anything as I left, but I could feel his eyes on my back. I made my way back to the kitchen where I was cornered by my manager, Betsy.

"Oh Alexis, is that your boyfriend? He's been staring at you for a while now!"

"NO!" I quickly answered. Betsy had always loved the love stories and she couldn't wait till one of her romance novels unfolded right in front of her.

I was so relieved to leave work yesterday. Never did Dougie's eyes leave me. For once I glad to be at school the next day…that is until I had to go back to work.

"Why is he here again?" I asked as I glared at Dougie as he ate a fruit sundae.

"I knew it, he is interested in you!" Betsy said as she popped up behind me.

"Betsy, what are you talking about?" I looked back over at Dougie who was getting ready to take another spoonful of his sundae. His expression, however I hate to admit it, was rather serious and handsome. I couldn't help but blush!

But again, I had school the next day and couldn't let Dougie get to me. In fact at this moment I'm an patrol of the school. Fun stuff.

"Whoa, aren't her tits huge?" I felt my eyebrows twitch from what I heard one of the boys in a classroom ask. I opened the door to a classroom on my left and two boys were going through a porn magazine. They jumped at my entrance.

"What are you two looking at?"

"Uh…it's just a-"

"Confiscated!" I said as I ripped the magazines from their hands.

"Hey that's not fair! You let the girls read anything!" The other boy whined.

"Yeah, it isn't fair." _They do have a point._

"Very well, I'll examine the magazines and let everyone know which ones they can bring to school." The girls in the back of the classroom gasped.

"Are you sure?" One girl asked.

"Yes, the duty of the president includes this job." I said, letting a cough escape my lips.

Later that day, after school, I did as promised. I stayed after to examine all the articles of the magazines. Except, I was disturbed.

"Uh…President." I looked up to see the school's Treasurer standing in front of me with a guilty look. "Uh…the balancing of accounts last month didn't go to well…"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO DO THEM PROPERLY?" I yelled at him.

"Ah, yes!" He said as he tried running from me.

"Forget it, I'll do it myself." I coughed again and knew I was coming down with something.

It had been another hour since school was over, and the Treasurer was long gone! I was coughing even more and it was getting harder for me to do my work.

"You know pushing yourself isn't good for your health!" I jumped out of my seat and saw Dougie leaning against the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" But he ignored me and continued.

"I think you should relax a bit. Just watching you…" As I listened to his words I felt dizzy and could feel myself falling backwards, but then someone caught me. "…makes me feel worried." Dougie finished. I realized it was he who caught me and I jumped out of his arms immediately.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled as I pushed him away from me. "I don't need help from the likes of you!" He just stared at me with those mysterious blue-green eyes.

"I see." Then he left, closing the classroom door behind him. I coughed once more and cursed under my breath.

Right after I left school, I had to go straight to work. I was stuck in a coughing fit and had to step outside for some fresh air.

"I never did finish my school work…" Images of pushing Dougie popped into my head. "…I was even so cruel to someone who actually wanted to help me…"

"Hey isn't that the President?" My eyes widened. Someone else from school saw me! I looked over and saw Joel, Ian , and Dennis walking over.

"It is her!" Ian said. "Hey let's get everyone from school over here." He said as he and Dennis pulled out their cell phones. I began walking away.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Joel asked as he grabbed my wrists. "You have to pay for hurting my ears!" He said as he pointed to them where small white patches covered the holes in his ears.

"Get off!" I yelled, trying to pull away.

"No way, you have to serve us properly." I was too weak to fight back and just waited for my doom. Joel reached for the straps of my dress but suddenly I was pulled into a pair of familiar arms.

"Don't touch her, just because she's cute." I heard Dougie's voice say, making my eyes widened form surprise.

"DOUGIE!" The guys yelled together and then they began running away. He placed a hand on my burning forehead.

"Are you alright." I couldn't answer straight. I felt too guilty.

"I'm sorry." My eyes began to flutter shut. "I'm…sorry."

"It's alright, just rest."

When I woke up, I was in my own room. I sat up and my mother was sitting on the left side of my bed.

"Alexis, are you feeling better?" I slowly sat up and nodded my head. "The manager called and told me you were sick so she brought you home." She handed me the blue scarf Dougie wore when he rescued me. "Rest a little longer." She said as she left my room.

I looked back at the scarf and remembered Dougie rescuing me. I really needed to thank him.

The next clay at school, I found Dougie sitting on the roof. I guess he heard me come up because he began speaking.

"Those guys didn't tell anyone, and they won't."

"Really? What did you do?"

"I told them you were my secret amusement and told them not to spread it around." A sting of pain went through me.

"So I'm only for you amusement."

"Well if I told you I was worried about you, you'd get mad." My eyebrow twitched and I walked closer to him. "But really, you shouldn't over work yourself even if you're smart, strong, brave or wearing a maid uniform. You still need to rest and need help, whether you want to admit it or not." I didn't know what to say. Instead I stuck a bag of desserts from Maid Latte in his face.

"I don't like owing people things, so I hope this is alright." He chuckled as he took the bag. "What?" He looked up at me and rested his face on the palm of his head as a smirk formed on his face.

"How 'bout being my personal maid for a day?"

"WHAT?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes, another Dougie fic by me! So now I'm writing five stories at once, once again. The story is based off the anime called Maid Sama, it's really good but I wanted to change it a bit so I made it into a Dougie fic. I hope you enjoy! I do not own McFLY.**

**Chapter 3 (Alexis's P.O.V.)**

"Alright guys, in order to get more female students to attend Clapton High, we have to hold a school ceremony. Kind of like a walkthrough for, hopefully, new students. So for our class, we need to think of a way to get them to attend. Any ideas?" I was much happier today since it's been three days since Dougie asked me to be his personal maid.

"Rock Paper strip marathon!" A bunch of boys called. Then my happy mood faded.

"No!" I immediately responded.

"Oh come on, you never take our ideas!" One of the male students whined. I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's because you boys always come up with the most stupid and ridiculous ideas." I shot back. Then I looked to the right side of the class where all the female students were. "What do you want to do?"

The girls looked at each other and whispered to each other. Then Erica finally spoke up.

"Let's do a café!" I immediately wrote café down on the paper and the left side of the class, filled with boys, whined.

"You always choose the girls' ideas!" Another male student whined. I leaned back in my chair again.

"That's because they're not the ones who come up with ideas like Rock, Paper, strip marathon!" I yelled, making some boys jump.

"Aw come on, this isn't fair!" More boys began whining. "Dougie, make Alexis pick our idea!" As if the boys were a curtain to a stage, they backed away and revealed Dougie leaning back in his chair. His feet were propped up on the desk and his hands were folded behind his head.

"What?" He asked as if he just woke up from a nap. My eye twitched at the sight of him.

"Tell her to do our idea!" Someone whispered to him. He sighed and stood up, after rolling his eyes. Then he walked up to my desk and looked down at me.

"Do their idea of rock paper strip marathon." He said in a plain tone. A long silence fell throughout the class.

I couldn't yell at him because he was keeping my secret. But I could glare at him, and that's what I did, while he just stared back carelessly. I wasn't going to let him get to me.

"No."

"Sorry mates, I tried." The guys all whined and then filed out of the room, Dougie following.

"Alexis, are you sure you want to do this idea?" Vanna asked as the girls walked up to my desk.

"Of course!" I said as I turned to her and the other female students. "It's a brilliant idea!" All the girls smiled. "I just hope the guys will at least try to help…"

Later, after school, I headed over to Maid Latte to work for the day. I had just finished changing into my uniform and waited in the kitchen until my shift started. I couldn't help but think of the class meeting that happened earlier that day.

I really didn't go the way I wanted it to…

"The boys will most defiantly try to do something to sabotage this ceremony or at least the café…" I said out loud to myself.

"Aw, Alexis you look so cute when you're serious!" Betsy squealed as if she were a little girl. I sighed at her reaction.

"Betsy, you need to lay off these anime shows…" But she ignored me and continued.

"You're like one of those super cool characters who are always serious, but never open up their heart, only to their one true love." I sighed again and then my coworker and friend Miranda walked in.

"Really Betsy, you idolize Alexis too much. How do you know she's not actually an evil secret agent?" Miranda asked as she slung an arm around my neck.

"Oh, ha, ha. You're so funny." I told her. Miranda just smiled.

"Oh, by the way, today we were cat ears!" Betsy suddenly remembered as she pulled two pairs of cat ear hand bands from her apron. I groaned but Miranda just took a pair and left the kitchen. I groaned again and slipped the other pair on.

After inspecting the ears on my head, I sighed and went outside. Almost on cue, a customer came in.

"Welcome back master." I said bowing, not bothering to see who it was.

"Cat ears, cute." My eye immediately twitched at the sound of the man's voice. I slowly stood up and saw Dougie with a smirk on his face. I sighed.

"Right this way master." I muttered to him as I led him to his usual table. As he sat down in his seat, I decided to question him. "Why do you come here all the time?" He just shrugged. "Look, I appreciate you keeping my secret and letting me keep my social status at school, but if you keep coming here someone will find out!" He just shrugged again.

"Because it's my personal entertainment." He said with the same smirk, making my eye twitch again. "Besides, those guys like coming here too." He pointed to the table behind her.

At the other table were Joel, Ian, and Dennis staring at me. Drooling. It was like I was some sort of hot supermodel. I turned back to Dougie.

"This is all your fault!" I whispered at him before walking away.

"Alexis can you take this to the table next to Dougie's?" Betsy asked. I looked back at Joel's table and groaned. I took the plate and dropped it on the table.

"Please enjoy your food." I said through clenched teeth and then left.

"Stupid Dougie!" I yelled once I grabbed the trash from the kitchen and took it outside.

"Gee, good to know I'm loved." I dumped the trash on the ground and turned to see Dougie, of course with his signature smirk.

"What do you want now?" I asked turning away from him to put the trash in the dumpster.

"Don't know, I'm bored." I suddenly felt the back of my skirt lift up. "Alexis is this supposed to be your underwear?" I jumped again and pushed my skirt back down to cover puffy shorts that were part of the uniform.

"Stop sexually harassing me you perverted alien!"

"I'm just messin around…"

"Well stop! I can't stand men like you! Just go away!" His head dropped and his bangs covered his eyes. He didn't laugh surprisingly. When he looked up again, he looked hurt.

"You know if you keep being mean and hurting the people who want to help you…you'll never get the help you need…" Then he turned on his heel and began walking down the alley. I watched him walk through the alley.

_What did he mean…?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes, another Dougie fic by me! So now I'm writing five stories at once, once again. The story is based off the anime called Maid Sama, it's really good but I wanted to change it a bit so I made it into a Dougie fic. I hope you enjoy! I do not own McFLY.**

**Chapter 4 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

The next day I tried my best to avoid Alexis. I knew if I saw her upset, I'd give in. I was still annoyed that she didn't trust me yet.

I continued walking through the halls until I heard the sound of boys talking to each other. I pressed my ear against the door and listened.

"We have to take this café idea down, even if it doesn't bring new students and possibly fit girls."

"Yeah!"

"Let's dress up as horror characters and scare them out of the café!"

"Brilliant!"

"I'll dress up as a bloody soldier!"

"And a mummy!" I let out a chuckle and grabbed the door handle. Once I opened the door, the boys immediately jumped.

"DOUGIE POYNTER!"

"Does everyone have to scream my name when they see me?" I asked under my breath.

"You're not going to tell the prez are you?" One of the guys asked.

"Well…are you guys planning on sabotaging the café?" The guys looked at one another with worried looks.

"Yeah…"

"Then I'm in."

"YES!"

I'm not sure how the costume I received was scary. Some guys were zombies, Cyclopes, bloody soldiers, the Queen's guards, and other scary creatures. I on the other hand, was dressed as a naval officer. I wore a navy blue suit with one of those weird white hats. They said that only a 'cool' and 'good-looking' guy like me could pull it off.

I'm kind of worried about that.

"There she is!" One of the guys yelled as he looked out the window as we walked to our classroom. I looked out to and a very pleased Alexis was entering the school.

"Hurry, get to the classroom!" Immediately they all started running, dragging me along in the crazy stampede.

When we entered the classroom, it was already filled with unpleased customers. I saw Erica, Alexis's friend, look over at us. She immediately screamed and the female customers mimicked her actions.

"Let café sabotage begin!"

The boys scattered throughout the room. They all tried scaring the girls shitless and I couldn't help but watch and laugh as the girls ran around the room. Their reactions were too funny!"

"What's going on in here?" I turned to see the fiery brunette stand in the classroom doorway. Her mixed colored eyes almost seemed to glow with fire, reflecting her rage.

"We're taking over!" One of the brave boys, dressed as a samurai, spoke up. Immediately Alexis glared at him. She grabbed his fake sword and wacked him in the head with it.

"Careful Prez, you keep being violent and you'll never get the help you need." I said from behind her. She turned around and glared at me.

"Hallway now." Her eyes were filled with something I've never seen in her eyes before. She looked almost…betrayed.

We all filed into the hallway. None of the guys looked to happy. I wasn't hurt; I was trying to prove a point.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" Some of the guys flinched at her words. "I'm trying to make this school better but you idiots just keep ruining it!" She was fuming. "Now I want you to take those stupid costumes off and get back in there and help run this café!"

"No." Both Alexis and I were shocked. The guys were actually sticking up for themselves.

"What?" Alexis asked, still shocked.

"We're tired of you yelling at us and treating us like trash." Another boy said. "So we won't help." The boys then began walking away from her. I looked over at Alexis.

"See, what did I tell you?" Then I too followed them.

I began hearing the sound of someone sniffling. So did the others, because we all stopped walking at the same time and looked back at Alexis.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. It was wrong of me." She looked up at us and I saw how glassy her hazel eyes were. "But please, help us with the café." Just as she rushed back into the classroom, I could see a tear slide down her right cheek. I felt so guilty.

I made my way to the door of the classroom and watch Alexis. She pulled an apron over her uniform and immediately began taking customer's orders. Soon, even the other guys came over to watch. She was working so hard but I knew it was just going to get harder for her.

"Ma'am, can I order now?" A young boy asked.

"Yes master!" She immediately froze after what she just said. I knew those words right away. She has to say them to all the male customers at Maid Latte. I immediately took action.

I grabbed a tear kettle off the counter and walked straight to the customer.

"Here's some tea for the wait monsieur." I said as I poured the tea into his cup.

"Ah, thank you so much!" I turned back to Alexis who had a shocked look, and then she mouthed the words, 'thank you.' I just nodded and began helping her with the café. Soon, the other male students began helping.

Hours passed and night took over. All the students who worked the café held a bonfire behind the school. Everyone gathered around it and roasted marshmallows or sang songs. I, however, noticed Alexis wasn't around and went to go look for her.

I found her in the woods, sitting under a tree, gazing up at the stars.

"Alexis?" She jumped a little and then saw me.

"Oh, hi Dougie." She stood up and dusted her bottom off. "Why are you still wearing that uniform?" I looked down at myself and laughed.

"Who knows?" I pulled the tie loose and then walked over to her. "So the café was a hit." She just nodded and we fell silent. It felt like minutes before she talked again.

"Thanks for…you know."

"No problem." A smirk formed on my face. I turned to her and back her into the tree. "That just means you owe me two favors." Her eyes widened because of how close I was. "So, should I use one of those favors now?" She immediately glared at me and hit the top of my head.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Ow! Kidding!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Yes, another Dougie fic by me! So now I'm writing five stories at once, once again. The story is based off the anime called Maid Sama, it's really good but I wanted to change it a bit so I made it into a Dougie fic. I hope you enjoy! I do not own McFLY.**

**Chapter 5 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

It had been weeks since I helped Alexis with the school café. Since then I've always stopped by Maid Latte to see her. Sometimes I'd even wait till her shift is over to walk her home.

In fact that's what I was doing tonight.

"Jamie, how is everything over there?" I heard Alexis ask.

Jamie was the vice president of the student council. The guys constantly made fun of him because he looks like a girl. He even looks up to Alexis and wishes he could be braver and stronger like her.

He talks out loud a lot.

"That's good." I walked around the corner and into the kitchen where Alexis was facing the entrance to the restaurant. "What was that?" I heard her ask into her red cell phone. I could hear guys in the background making cat calls. "Jamie, tell those boys when I get back they're getting a serious punishment." Then she hung up and a smirk grew on my face.

I walked up behind and said. "Alexis, saying things like that make horny guys think the wrong thing." Alexis let out a small shriek and jumped away from me.

"When did you get here!"

"The back door was unlocked." I said, pointing to the door a couple feet away from us.

"Well you don't work here so stop coming in from that door!" She yelled, making me smile.

"Oh Dougie!" Both Alexis and I turned to see a short woman with short dirty blonde hair. Also known as Alexis's boss. "Are you here to pick up Alexis?"

"Why would this guy pick me up?" Alexis yelled. I fought to keep a straight face.

"Haven't you heard of the sex offenders lately?" Betsy asked.

"No…" Alexis said as Betsy placed a box on the break table.

"The sex offenders have been targeting Coplay waitresses of this district. So I decided to bring in things to protect you and the other waitresses here." Betsy said as she dug through the box and pulled out a tazer. "Here."

"Oh no!" Alexis immediately said as she pushed the tazer back to Betsy. "Give them to the other waitresses, and then I'll take what's left over." Betsy thought to herself.

"Oh, that's right! Alexis, you know martial arts right?"

"Yup! Karate, Tae Kwon Do, and Taijutsu." Alexis said proudly.

"Aw, you're so brave Alexis!" Suddenly Betsy's wrist watch began beeping. She looked at it and let out a small scream. "Ah, I've got to go to a store district meeting. Dougie will you take Alexis home?"

"Uh…"

"Great! See you two tomorrow!" Then Betsy was out the door. I looked over at Alexis who made her way to her locker. She opened it and looked at me and I stared back.

"DON'T LOOK WHILE I CHANGE!" She yelled as she threw a shoe at me.

After Alexis had changed back into her regular clothes, she locked the back door and we were off. During the time I waited for her to change, I thought a lot. She's just one girl and there are two men out there targeting female waitresses…she needs to be careful.

I looked down at the brunette. She seemed at ease. Not worried about a single thing. I guess she noticed I was staring at her because she looked up at me.

"What?" She asked me with a confused look. I shook my head again. "WHAT?"

"You." She immediately fell silent.

We walked in silence for a bit until she found her voice again.

"You can drop me off here." She said. I looked up from the ground and the same familiar subway station was in front of me. The one I always came to when I 'dropped' Alexis off.

"Don't you want me to walk you home?" She shook her head.

"No, this is fine. Thanks." I watched as she disappeared into the crowded subway station. I sighed and continued on, heading to my own home. Worried about Alexis, the whole time.

The next day, I was still worried about Alexis. I raced through the school, looking for her. I even asked Erica and Vanna where she was. I was so relieved to find out the girls were right when I found her in the gym, 'punishing', the boys.

"Is that the last of them?" I heard Alexis ask Jamie after hearing a loud banging noise as if she through someone into the rack of basketballs. I walked to the gym doors, and slightly opened one, peering inside.

"Yes, that was the last one." Jamie replied quickly as if he were afraid he'd get hurt.

Alexis was wearing her karate uniform. In front of her, each guy from the student council laid on the floor, groaning.

"That'll teach you a lesson from getting side-tracked from your duties!" She pulled her long dark brown hair out of her ponytail and turned to Jamie. "Now, what was it that they were supposed to do?" She asked, changing her mood in a split second.

As Jamie explained to Alexis what the guys of the council were supposed to do, I examined the scene. The boys barely had any muscle on them; in fact none of them looked like they could put up a fight.

"What are you doing here Dougie?" I head Alexis ask me. I looked back at her. The expression she gave off as confusion really looked cute on her.

Immediately I had to think of an excuse. However the only thing I could come up with was me sticking my tongue out at her and Alexis becoming quite angry. Which is exactly what happened.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She shouted at me as I slipped back out of the gym doors.

She continued yelling at me as the door closed. When her yelling finally stopped, I began to think about the sex offenders again.

Please…don't let anything happen to her…

Later that day I went to Maid Latte again. It was like any other day. Alexis would get angry that I was here. Then she would take me to my usual table, I'd order a strawberry sundae and she'd tell me to hurry up and leave. However, I was more annoying then usually today.

"Oh Alexis!" I called to her. She flinched, hearing me call her name. She turned away from the other customer she was helping.

"Yes master?" She asked. I could see her left eyebrow twitch.

"Can I get some tea?"

"Yes master." Her eyebrow twitched again and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

As she made her way to the kitchen, another table caught my eye. Two men sitting at a table on the other side of the room watch Alexis. One man was quite pudgy and wore circular glasses. He looked like a little kid but I knew he was older. The other man was thin; you couldn't see his eyes because his dark brown hair covered his eyes. They were whispering something to each other and looked back at Alexis.

I didn't even know my grip on my spoon was tightening until one of the other waitresses, Miranda, came over.

"Dougie, are you alright?" She asked me. I looked up at her and her eyes were wide from shock. The pain of metal pressing against my skin with force finally hit me and I released my spoon. That's when I realized I had bent the spoon from rage. "Ah, I'll get you a new spoon!" She grabbed the spoon and ran straight to the kitchen.

I didn't know what ticked me off. But I knew…I knew those guys were up to something.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Alexis's P.O.V.)**

Another day at work after another long day of school. The only good thing about this crazy day was that Dougie wasn't following me to work again.

My schedule at work was normal for once in a long time. I changed into my stupid maid uniform, served more than my portion of customers and didn't have to clean up any messes. It was a good day.

"Aw, I can't believe we have to stay and close!" My attention turned to Miranda and Jem as they passed empty plates to the chefs.

"What's wrong?" I asked from behind them. I noticed I must have startled them because they jumped a bit.

"Oh, Alexis didn't see you there." Jam said. "Betsy had to attend a manger district meeting, so she asked Miranda and me to stay until she returned."

"Yeah, and I have another part time job to get to." Miranda groaned.

"And I have a research paper due tomorrow, I haven't even started." Jem said as she pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"Then I'll stay." Their depressed expressions vanished and were replaced by shocked expressions.

"What?" They both asked together. They both looked at each other and then back at me.

"Are you sure?" Jem asked. I nodded as a response.

"Aw! Thank you so much Alexis!" Miranda practically screamed as she gave me a tight hug. I laughed at her reaction. Miranda then pulled away and both she and Jem scurried off to change.

Once all the customers left, along with Miranda and Jem, I went back into the dining area and locked the front door. When I returned to the break room, I switched all the lights off, leaving the break room lights on.

Just before I climbed the stairs to the second level of the restaurant, my eyes landed on the basket that sat on the break table.

It was the basket Betsy brought in full of tazers pepper spray, and such things. I felt like I needed to take one of those objects with me. However, I just shrugged the feeling off and climbed the stairs.

Once I was on the upper level, I immediately turned off the lights; I've always been trying to save energy. Then I walked over to the large glass windows and doors that opened to a balcony.

My left hand turned the lock and my right hand pressed down on the handle, making sure the door had locked. It did, but suddenly a gloved hand covered my mouth, making me gasp. An arm wrapped around my upper body, trapping my arms.

My mind was racing and entered fight or flight mode. And because I had grown up taking so many martial arts training, my mind chose fight.

I kicked my right foot back, hitting the attacker in their leg. The attacker let out a groan and their grip around my arms loosened. I elbowed the person with my right elbow and the attacker stumbled backwards, releasing me. The attacker was bent over, holding their stomach. I lifted my left fist, ready to hit the person, but as my fist came closer to their head, their right hand caught it and they stood up straight. I then realized who it was...

"DOUGIE?" He remained silent. "What are you doing?"

"The kitchen door was unlocked, you left weapons on the kitchen table, and you're still in uniform. You're just asking to get raped." My mouth dropped open. I clenched my fists and looked at the floor.

"Get out." I said firmly.

He didn't say anything. He stood in front of me, just staring, but soon...he left.

Even though he couldn't hear me now, I said, "I don't need your help."

The next day at school, Dougie never showed up. And when I got to work, he didn't show up either. I began to worry. What if he did hear me last night?

"Alexis!" Betsy called in a pleading tone as I entered the kitchen with a pile of dirty plates.

"Yes?" I asked as I handed the plates to one of cooks.

"Could you please close for me tonight? There's another manager district meeting I have to go to tonight." I thought to myself for a moment and then nodded.

"Sure!"

"Aw thank you so much!" Betsy said, giving me a quick hug. "I'll try to be back as soon as possible! Bye!" She said, running out the door. I just sighed and returned to cleaning the cafe.

After the girls and cheeks left, I turned the lights off in the dining area and returned to the break room.

"Don't move." I froze hearing the sound of a man's voice. I slowly turned around and came face to face with the two men from a few days ago.

"Make any hasty moves and we'll zap you." The skinnier mansard as he pulled a tazer from his back pocket. "Now, go up stairs." He yelled before pushing me to the stairs.

I knew I was in danger. What could I do?

**(Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I ditched school, go day so I wouldn't have to face Alexis when she was angry. I was just trying to help her...it wasn't the best way but she needed to know sex offenders don't care if you know martial arts. They'll find a way around it.

"Hey good lookin'!" A woman said to me as I walked past her and her friend.

"Eh...Wait! Do you wanna hang with us?" Her friend called to me, but I ignored her and continued wandering aimlessly down the sidewalk.

I didn't know why but I felt like I needed to see Alexis. I didn't know where she lived so I only thought of one place to look.

Maid Latte.

"Oh...guess she went home." I said to myself as I looked up at the dark cafe. No lights were on. I began walking away until I heard a man's voice.

"Tie her up." I spun around, staring at the cafe as if it were the door to he'll.

I quickly ran to the kitchen door and began pulling on the handle. It was locked. I ran under the balcony and looked up. I could see the fat man and his skinny friend in front of the window. I ran to the trellis that rested against the balcony and began climbing it until I was on the balcony. I could see Alexis tied up and her mouth covered with a white cloth. The men moved closer to her. My eyes widened and I couldn't stop my right fist from colliding ink the glass window, making it shatter. Glass flew in many different directions and my fist stung.

The two men turned to look at me but I threw punches at them both. My adrenaline had kicked in and I diddled every punch they threw at me.

"DOUGIE!" The sound of Alexis's voice brought my attention to her. I looked up at her to see the cloth around her neck now and her hazel eyes were wide, full of shock.

I realized my fists ached and they clenched onto cloth. I looked down; the fat man's shirt was in my fists as he dangled from my hold. The skinnier guy was passed out on the floor.

"Dougie..." Alexis repeated my name in a more gentle tone. I lowered my rig fist to my side and I dropped my head, ashamed I lost my cool. Then I released the fat guy, making him shake the floor from his impact.

I stood up properly and walked over to Alexis in silence.

"Dou-" Before she could say my name again, I sup. Her around and untied the rope that had bonded her wrists together.

I then walked over to the two harasses and placed their backs against each other and tied them together. I heard the kitchen door open just as I was finished tying them and a voice soon followed.

"Alexis, I'm back!"

"Oh!" I heard Alexis call firm behind me. I looked back to her. She looked as if she was waiting for me to say something to her.

"Go, call the police." She nodded and ran downstairs and did so.

When the cops arrived I followed Betsy and Alexis to the back door. We watched as the cops pushed the two men into the car and Betsy turned to us.

"Well I'm glad Dougie came to check up on you!" Betsy said with a pleasant smile. "But...what am I supposed to do about the window?" Betsy whined.

"I'll pay door it." Betsy and Alexis looked at me with surprised looks.

"Are you sure?" Betsy asked. I nodded.

"I was the cause."

"Alright then, for now, I'll go get you both some cakes to take home as a reward." Betsy then rushed back into Maid Latte.

"Uh..." I looked back at Alexis. She was fiddling with the apron of her uniform. "T-Thank you." She said, finally looking up at me with a deep red blush on her tan complexion. She looked so adorable!

"It was no problem. I wanted to help."

"W-What?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Alexis," I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her hazel eyes. "I'll always protect my precious little maid." Her eyes widened. I was shocked myself for saying that and I quickly had to cover up. "Plus, you still owe me from the first time. Now you owe me twice." Her expression quickly changed.

"WHAT?" I turned on my heel and looked back at her.

"See you tomorrow Prez."

"YOU STUPID PERVERTED ALIEN!" She yelled, causing a smile to spread across my face.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, have been a bit busy lately. By the way I'll be writing three new McFLY fan fics and a Kingdom Hearts fan fic soon, so keep your eyes peeled! The story is based off the anime called Maid Sama, it's really good but I wanted to change it a bit so I made it into a Dougie fic. I hope you enjoy! I do not own McFLY.**

**Chapter 7 (Alexis's P.O.V.)**

I didn't get much sleep last night. It wasn't because I was almost raped, but because of what Dougie said made me feel…warm. I actually felt like I could trust men again.

"Alexis?" I looked up from my lunch to Erica and Vanna.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked with a worried look.

"Oh, sorry! Yes, I'm fine; I just remembered I…have to go check the library books!" I quickly gathered my lunch and left my friends in the lunch room.

I didn't really need to check the books, but I didn't want Erica and Vanna to know what I was thinking. Plus, if I did tell them, then I would be telling them about my part time job. And that's too embarrassing to talk about, especially when you're the student body president, still fighting for woman's' rights in this school!

"Oof!" I suddenly fell down on my butt after running into an object and looked up.

There was a tall blonde headed boy with chocolate brown eyes looking down at me. I never seen him before but he was also wearing the boys' school uniform of my school.

"Oh sorry Ms. Howell." He said as he took y left hand and helped me off the floor. "I should have watched where I was going!" He released my hand.

"Uh…do I know you?" He then realized he didn't introduce himself yet.

"Oh, sorry about that!" He stuck out his right hand for me to shake. "I'm Thomas Fletcher, but you can call me Tom."

"OH," I shook his hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Tom, but please call me Alexis."

"Oh thank you, it'd be an honor to call the president by her first name!"

"Uh…no problem?" He then put his right hand over his chest.

"As a new exchange student of this school, will you please lend me your power of success to me?"

_What is up with this kid?_

I then found myself smiling and laughed. "I'd love to." Tom's face lit up with a smile.

"Thank you so much! Can we start now?" I nodded and led him to the library where I would help him study his new school materials.

For the past few days during school, I have helped Tom with school. After each paper he received and 'A', he'd bring it to me and show me. He was like a little brother to me, but he was actually older.

"Alexis?"

"Hm?" I responded to Tom as we walked to the exit of school.

"What do you do after school?" I thought for a moment.

"I usually go to my part time job." His face lit up again.

"Besides being the student body president, get straight A's, you're also able to balance a work schedule to? You're amazing!" I was a bit startled by his outburst; I could practically see stars in his eyes.

"Eh…, it's not that hard…" I began to say.

"Yes it is! That's why I came to you for help!" He took my hands in his. "Please, let me come with you to see your part time job!" My eyes widened.

"Uh sorry…no can do! Got to go!" I said pulling my hands from his and leaving the school.

When I got to the subway station, I thought I was safe.

"ALEXIS!" I froze hearing the sound of Tom's voice calling my name. I turned around to see him running towards me.

_How did he find me?_

Just as he was about two feet away from me, three bodies slid between Tom and me. I looked up and noticed it was Joel, Ian, and Dennis.

"Quit following Alexis!" Joel ordered in his bad boy tone.

_Now's my chance to escape!_

I turned on my heel and ran towards the subways.

"Wait Alexis, we'll come with you!" Joel suddenly called, changing his attention from Tom to me.

Joel, Ian, and Dennis were now following me, along with Tom.

"Stop following me!" I wanted to scream but I didn't get a chance. Just before the doors to the nearest subway closed on my face, a pair of hands pulled me in and the doors closed before the boys could get on.

I spun around to find Dougie with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Dougie!"

"So I guess this will be the third time I saved you?" I instantly glared at him.

The whole ride to work Dougie stayed quiet. I felt like he was going to scold me and was just waiting until we got off. Of course, I knew all too well.

"Why don't you just tell Tom about your job?" He finally asked as we both walked to Maid Latte.

"Because, he looks up to me. I don't want him to change his mind after he finds out about my job." I answered before walking into Maid Latte.

"You act as if he's you boyfriend." I scoffed.

"He's not the guy who I like." I spat out and soon realized what I said. I couldn't believe I just said that! "I mean-" I spun around to look at Dougie. Instead of his smirk he wore, a small smile was in its place.

"So who do you like?" He asked kindly. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Uh…"

"Alexis, we need help!" Betsy called from the dining room.

"COMING BETSY!" I immediately yelled back and ran to the lockers to change, leaving Dougie speechless and stuck in place.


End file.
